10 Years Forgotten
by alerie.writer
Summary: A surprise invite comes to our Pink Haired Heroine's doorstep, a trip down memory lane to a abandoned Seiyo Academy begins now. What secrets are hidden? And who to believe is the question.


"Ugh, finally!!!" A loud voice shouted.

A young Pink haired student jumped as she reached the campus grounds. Stares from her fellow classmates didn't faze her, she was practically dying at her history class for the last two hours!

"Amu, keep it down!" a soft voice spoke.

Amu turned to a short brunette, Kali Frost, her best friend since first year College.

Ah, College. The last step of Higher Education, unless you plan on going again. Amu decided to persue a degree in Acting, which her college has provided for her.

"I'm sorry, Kali." Amu apologized, a bored look on her face. "It's just the most boring two hour class of my life! Don't you agree??"

"No."

"Ugh! My feelings!" Amu clenched her fist and wiped non-existent tears. "Down the drain, Hurt to the extreme, and Forgotten to the core"

"You're so dramatic." Another voice joined in.

Amu didn't need to look to know its Lu Jaxva, another best friend of hers. Lu has long sliverish blonde hair and extremely light blue eyes, she's a albino.

"Yes, yes. So Dramatic." Amu fanned herself with a confident smirk. "Wait till you see me at the Oscars! Best Actress Award at my first Movie!"

The trio laughed and started walking to the parking lot, chatting about the latest gossip at school. Same old, same new. The girls were practically glued to each other since they first met at Hoshu Academy, a school located in the countryside of Japan.

"Oh yeah, wanna do some karaoke?" Kali suggested. "There's this new song from Hoshitau, its so amazing!"

"Hoshitau?" Amu wonder. "Never heard of her."

"Come on, Amu!" Lu giggled. "Hoshitau is a Local Favorite. She dropped the mic and disappeared for like 3 years ago, but now she's back!"

"Huh, okay then." Amu smiled before rememberinh something important. "Oh shot! I need to do something important! Sorry Fam, but I gotta go!" Rushing to her car, Amu starts it and winks at her friends. "Bye Bish!" And Leaves.

After driving for ten minutes, Amu arrives at her apartment complex and rushes to her landlady's room.

"Miss Kataki!" Amu knocked. "I have the rent money for this month."

An old yet sweet lady opens the door, smiling weakly at Amu as she took the envelope and sigh.

"Ay, miha." Ms Kataki looked her. "I told you that you dont need to lay for this month, last month was plenty."

"I know, Ms Kataki. But I feel so guilty if I didnt, please accept this."

"Ah, fine. Oh and before I forget, you have a package and a bunch of mail at your doorside."

"Thank you and Good Night, Miss Kataki!" Amu smiled as she walked to her apartment.

True to her word, there was a big package and multiple letters. Amu carefully brought them to her room and locked the door.

The package held a dozen pictures of the past year, some tokens from her relatives, and some instant food. She also got letters from Ami, her parents, some distant relatives. All wishing Good Luck to her in the Academy.

Amu smiled as she remember memories from the past, her home, her family, and Seiyo Academy. Her eyes dulled for a moment, Seiyo...

 _"Amu!" Pink?_ _"Don't forget us!" Blue?_ _"We'll miss you desu." Green?_ _"Goodbye." Yellow.._ A loud noise startled her, bringing her back to reality. She looked at the clocked, shocked it was late already. Carefully, she packed everything away and lifted the box to throw it away.

A white envelope fell from underneath, catching her attention. Amu dropped the box to examine the letter. It was adored with the color of eggshell and smelled faintly of flowers, sealed with a picture of a Egg wearing a crown.

Amu tilted her head in confusion, where did she see this before?

Curiosity filled her as she slowly and carefully opened the letter, which held a parchment and a four-leaf clover in the colors red, blue, green, and yellow.

Reading the contents, she gasped in surprised. Memories long forgotten filled her, as well as a splitting headache. Tears swell, cheek red and breath hitched.

Amu remembered everything and now, She has to go back.

 _Dearest Joker,_

 _We invite you to the Royal Garden_

 _In preparation of a ball to be held at_

 _Seiyo Academy._

 _Do not fret, everything is taken care of._

 _The guest will arrive_

 _And the meals are sampled._

 _Please come and bask in the light_

 _Don't forget us_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Seiyo Academy's Acting Director_

 **Yo!!! I was scrolling through my phone and thought, why not make a fanfic about Shugo Chara!**

 **Its almost been ten years since the release date of Oct 10 2008!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this little story of mine.**

 **Thanks for reading!!!**

 **Have a FanTasQui Day!**


End file.
